


Some girls spit fire.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of a girl with a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some girls spit fire.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 2, 2007.

Sometimes, out of the blue, Kirijo Mitsuru will be fixing her things an hour before Dark Hour, pick her Evoker up and note how it’s heavier than usual. She knows, of course, that it is only her imagination, but that doesn’t change the feeling that it’s weighted against her palm, tiring her hand out until she can barely keep it upright. These are the days she wishes that Arisato Minato, the strange boy they elected as their leader during Tartarus Explorations, won’t pick her to go in with the main team, but of course, she will not admit this to anyone. A Kirijo never betrays her weaknesses, never shows any signs of hesitation.

  
(Her father’s words, but it helps to remember them sometimes.)

  
She feels as though she’s spent her whole life with a sword at her hip – she was reading novels while other girls her age were occupied with dolls and mini ovens, and she knew what it was like to be a lab rat before most kids were even introduced to the horrific terror of routine vaccination shots. She believes it toughened her up, hardened her properly in order to turn around and face the real evil between 11:59 and 12:00 AM every day, but sometimes she can’t pick up that gun and she wonders. Then she hears Akihiko calling everyone downstairs and Mitsuru tells herself that the only reason why giving up seems like such a delicious idea is because people always want what they cannot have.  



End file.
